My Annoying Sour-Wolf & His Pack
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: A prequel or not. It's all about Stiles.Rated T for... I'm not sure.


Me: I love writing sequels, but I guess this is a prequel... Or not. I'm not sure. It'll totally be short then. I wish it was longer.

Read On & Enjoy!

/

When Stiles woke up in the middle of the night he kinda expected to see Isaac clime in through his window then getting into bed with him. The cute blond practically did it every time Derek went out for long trips away from Bacon Hills. What he really didn't expect to see this night was Jackson and Scoot who came moments later to lay on ether side of them. Jackson laying closely behind Stiles and Scoot resting behind Isaac. 'Okay something is up.' He thinks. "Um... Guys?" The little human asked in obvious confusion.

Jackson's face takes purchase in the crock or the human's neck as his arms pulls the smaller male tightly against himself. In response to Stiles' silent question he replies, "Shut up Stiles." Stiles does, because Jackson is so much like Derek sometimes that it bothers Stiles, but he stays quiet all the same.

Isaac lets out a soft yet content sigh. Almost shyly he snuggles into Stiles' chest and whispers, "G'night Mo-Stiles." The dirty blond quickly amends his little mistake nearly calling Stiles his mother. Blushing he instantly hides his face in the crock of the brunettes neck obviously embarrassed by his slip. Scoot rolls his eyes as he pulls the plush blankets over them all then drapes an arm over the slightly embarrassed Isaac and a very confused Stiles.

Feeling slightly trapped Stiles tried his hardest not to wiggle out of their hold. he doesn't want to upset the "pups" even though he knows he can't actually escape their grip. 'There's barely any room to breath.' The brunette thinks fidgeting uncomfortable with so many people in his bed. 'What if I have to pee later on tonight?'

Smelling his friend apprehension Scott sighs feeling that he should say something so he speaks up. "Don't worry about it Stiles. We'll talk in the morning man okay?"

The brunette doesn't reply, because he's not sure what he should even say at this point. 'What the fuck?' Is the last three things Stiles thinks before going back to sleep. He's decided give up and deal with all this weirdness in the morning when he's not so tired and lets the darkness take him under.

The next day they never give him an explanation, because when he wakes up they weren't there and his window wasn't left wide open.

Stiles throws up his arms. "Seriously, what the fuck?" He asks the empty room.

Did he dream all that stuff up?

/

Entering his room Stiles throws off his hoodie. With a tired sigh he sees Derek napping comfortably in his safe haven (his bed). Automatically, he checks the window. It wasn't left open like it usually is. Shrugging the brunette figures Derek closed it because of the rain. "Derek, move over." He orders climbing in next to the older male. The alpha next to him grunts wrapping his arms around the human. Said human is too exhausted from lacrosse practice to care about the wolf in his bed. Plus he got cornered in the locker room by Jackson again.

Apparently it's not as bad as it sounds, but being pressed up against the lockers and being licked all over his neck was still creepy as fuck. He knows what sent marking is and understands why the pack does it to him. Scott and Isaac also do it, but having Jackson all over him is just too much on his teenage hormones. Heck he's even surprised he hasn't popped boner yet.

Moments later the wolf in his bed growls sniffing the air around Stiles unmoving form. He's not happy with the smells coming of (his)the humans skin. "You smell like Jackson." Derek grumbles in jealousy.

"God, I know. Now shut up and go back to sleep Souwolf." Stiles groaned into his pillow. He doesn't feel like dealing with Derek's strange behavior. It's been a long day and everything just feels sort of stressful right now.

The brunette really needs a break.

Derek growls again but pulls Stiles close to himself, sent marking the human the moment his mouth reaches Stiles' neck. The smaller of the two just lets him and he does this for an entire two hours then falls a sleep once Stiles smells completely like him.

Stiles just sighs.

He just can't get a break today can he?

Sometimes it's like the worlds against him.

/

The next day Detek starts following him to school in the mornings and after school. By the time the next week rolled around Derek was Stiles personal stalker. "Derek will you stop it already."

The alpha grunts. "No."

"This is totally stupid." Stiles sighs. This was all the packs fault. Why can't they realize Derek gets jealous over these stupid things? Stiles had better things to deal with then sourwolf all day long. It's like everywhere he goes he sees Derek or has to listen to him bitch about something. If someone told him his life at seventeen would be filled with Derek babying and stalking him he wouldn't have believed them. Is this how his life's gonna be from now on? Derek complaining, Derek's empty threats, Derek barking orders, Derek sleeping in his bed, and Derek following him everywhere he goes.

'What the heck.' Squinting his eyes Stiles feels the alpha staring him down. It's taken him a month to sense it. He always gets a small pang of annoyance. Then he instantly knows it's Derek who's looking at him like he was ready to attack anyone who bothers to talk to or get near him. This is the most fucked up situation the humans ever been in. Almost as horrible as that time Stiles got locked in the supply closet with a shirtless Peter Hale. Sounds hot to most people, but it totally wasn't. Peter's a sadistic pervert and that's not sexy to Stiles. The guys basically as old as his father; maybe even older.

"Ugh." He really doesn't need this right now.

As Stiles crosses the school parking-lot another sigh leaves his lips when the wolf follows him to his jeep.

Stupid Sourwolf and his pack.

/

So how's my... "prequel"?

Review!


End file.
